The Shadow Rising/Chapter 23
Rand's channeling at the Portal Stone in Tear has brought them to the side of a mountain, Chaendaer, near Rhuidean. Moiraine is angry with Rand for over extending himself bringing all of the Aiel and their pack animals, but she does wash away some of his fatigue. Their surprise appearance has brought the Aiel out from two camps, veiling their faces and preparing to fight. A Wise woman from a third camp reminds them of the Peace of Rhuidean, where all pledge to not fight those who travel to or from the city. As Aviendha starts to leave with her fifth from the Stone of Tear, Seana tells her to stay. Egwene puzzles out that the letter Moiraine received from the Wise Ones specified that she would arrive today. Heirn and Couladin approach Rhuarc and Heirn subtly indicates he came to protect Rhuarc from the Shaido who are trying to choose a new clan chief. Amys asks to see Rand and he formally requests permission to go to Rhuidean. His request is granted by Amys, Bair, Melaine and Seana, while Couladin vehemently objects to a wetlander receiving permission. Rand believes his mother was Aiel, but he is told that his father was. Suddenly Mat is there also asking to go to Rhuidean to everyone's surprise. The Wise Ones won't agree, but Rand tells them that Mat can come with him. The Wise Ones have a short discussion and change their minds, giving Mat permission to go with Rand. Rand is instructed to enter Rhuidean's heart. They can take no weapons, food or water. Rand leaves his belt knife and angreal, while Mat starts pulling out his hidden knives and ends with an impressive pile. Amys sends Lan to Rhuarc, leaving only the Wise Ones with Egwene, Aviendha and Moiraine. Egwene realizes that Aviendha can channel and so can Amys and Melaine. This is the first time she could truly recognize a woman that can channel. Aviendha is made to toss away her weapons and strip off her clothes. Then she is told to go to Rhuidean and find three rings and step through one of them to see images from her future. Aviendha runs down the slope to the fog shrouded city. Egwene asks about the servants that served wine and water and Melaine almost choked on her wine. She is told they are not servants but gai'shain. Warriors captured in battle are to serve a year and a day based on honor and duty the Aiel call ji'e'toh. Moiraine asks about the letter she received in Tear. Melaine tells her that if Rand had not come, he would have died and so would the Aiel. If Moiraine had not come Rand would have died. If Lan had not come Moiraine would have died. She starts to say what would happen if Moiraine does not go through the rings but then realizes that was not to be spoken of yet. Then Moiraine gets up and begins to strip so that she can go to Rhuidean like Aviendha. Bair begins instructing Egwene about tel'aran'rhiod and dreamwalking. Characters * Egwene * Rand * Mat * Moiraine * Lan * Rhuarc * Aviendha * Mist (horse) * Amys * Bair * Melaine * Seana * Heirn * Couladin * Mandarb * Pips * Jeade'en * Aldieb Referenced * Suladric * Muradin * Kari al'Thor * Tam al'Thor * Coedelin * Elayne * Nynaeve * Chenda Places * Rhuidean * Chaendaer Referenced * Tel'aran'rhiod * Tear Notes * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.